


Poke Cafe

by Pawsies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawsies/pseuds/Pawsies
Summary: Jack takes commission work in designing pokémon belts for trainers. Since he works at home and makes some decent money, he's able to have food brought to him for an extra cost. When a new restaurant opens down the street from them, he decides to try some of their food since they send pokémon to keep company with you while you eat. What he doesn't expect is them to be a bit frisky.





	Poke Cafe

Commission story.

* * *

The fun of stay-at-home jobs is you can decide when you work. Yours hours are what you say they are and nobody can argue with you about it. Breaks are when you decide they are, lunch is whenever you want it - you're your own boss! That's the perfect life. Being able to work how you want while doing what you want… who could not want that especially when you get to avoid problematic people.

The better part of having this kind of job is that most are people who do commission work. They're paid by people to create custom things for people. Depending on the person and how well they're known around their specific job, they can make quite a bit of money. This is what Jack's life was like. He didn't have a desk job or anything. No, he was a commission worker. He got paid by people to create speciality poké ball belts. He'd design them with patterns and specific fits that people wanted. He loved doing it and had grown to be known just enough to live on his own. Who could not love that?

The best part is Jack didn't have to spend too much time working on his craft. He was a fast worker but also incredibly detailed. If someone wanted something difficult, he would try his absolute best to get it as close as he could. If he couldn't get it, he'd inform the customer and, with being as known as he was, they'd tell him to just do his best and if the design was close, they'd be happy. It was truly the perfect kind of work for him!

He didn't even have to work long hours to get his work done. He'd spend about three to four hours a day working and, in that time, he could easily be done. He could get two belts done a day if he really wanted but he learned to moderate himself. If he overworked and did too much too quickly, he'd get burnt out and begin to hate his work. Hating your own work means your quality can dwindle. He didn't want that - not for the ones who had been supporting him for so long.

Every day, he'd work for thirty minutes then take a break for a while before getting back to it. It was a rather simple day of work but he loved every minute of it. No belt was ever the same and that's what made it interesting to him. He'd be able to do what he wanted, when he wanted, and usually how he wanted. It was the perfect, quiet life for him. Nobody to boss him around or tell him what to do.

Every day around lunch time, Jack would order lunch. Since he made so much money, he would hire people to bring his lunch to him. It was some well-known app and he never had a problem with it. It was lazy, sure, but he didn't care. Why put effort into it when he didn't need to? That was just silly. The only problem was actually finding variety. He'd always order from the same places so he wanted something… new.

That's when Jack remembered of a somewhat newly opened restaurant just down the street from him. It was some place where you'd be able to go in and eat while pokémon would sit and play with you while you did. It sounded fun but he didn't really feel like going in. After doing some research on the place, he learned that they'd send a pokémon to deliver your food and keep you company. They understood not everyone was comfortable being in public and embraced that for everyone. Nobody was left alone.

Jack got up from the couch where he was sitting and walked over to his phone. He lived in an apartment at the moment so it was stuck to the wall. He dialed the number to the restaurant where a lady picked up. The two talked for a moment where he ordered his food. The lady sounded incredibly sweet to him and was very respectful towards him. The place already had good points going for them in his books. She told him she'd be sending a pokémon there within the next half hour before hanging up.

With time to kill, Jack decided to keep on working on his current project. Some guy wanted a rather plain belt, just a bit larger as he was on the larger side. It was an easy and cheap project for him, so he took it on without question. It was super simple to do for him so the time flew by. No belt was too difficult for him. Seeing as it was an easy one for him, he was already almost done by mid-day, meaning he'd have the rest of the day off after one more work session after this. That was fine by him as he'd be able to either sleep the rest of the day away or go out somewhere - he didn't know which yet.

Time must have jumped because Jack heard a knock on his door. He sat down the stuff he was using to create the belt and walked to the door. He peeked through the peephole and saw a smaller purple pokémon on four legs standing there. The pokémon was smiling happily as it waited patiently for the door to open. He instantly recognized the pokémon but its split-tipped tail and bright gem on its forehead as an espeon.

Jack unlocked the door and opened it. Immediately, the espeon looked up at him with that same smile. "Hi! Are you Jack?" the pokémon asked in a feminine tone. He nodded to her.

"I am."

"Awesome! Got your lunch here! I'd just like to thank you for ordering from us!" she told him while floating the food over to him. He grabbed it graciously and stepped to the side. "So, as part of our thing, we like to stay with our customers as they enjoy their food. Would you be okay with me hanging around with ya while you eat?" she asked him.

"I don't mind at all. Come on in," he told her as he waved his hand to the entry. She bowed her head to him appreciatively as she stepped in. She immediately looked around the new place. "I don't think I caught your name. Mind if I ask it?" he asked her as she continued looking.

"Oh! I'm so, so sorry. My name's Venus," she said as she turned and bowed apologetically. He shrugged off the apology and walked over to the couch before setting the food on the table in front of him. He moved his project off to the side and began taking the food out from the bag.

"It happens," he told her as he eyed her. She walked closer to him before sitting on her butt at the edge of the couch. "You can sit up here. I don't mind," he told her with a smile. She smiled back happily before jumping up. Venus immediately stretched out before laying down on his lap. She paid him no mind as he began eating his lunch in front of her.

"So, do you do this often? Like, deliver?" he asked her.

"All the time. It makes peoples days to see an espeon on their doorstep. You're probably the most… tame person I've met. Not interested or something?" she asked curiously. He took another bite of his food before answering.

"I mean, I like all pokémon. I don't favor one over the other. I was shocked, sure, but I'm not… one to freak out, I suppose. It's pretty cool to have an espeon just relaxing on my lap though," he said with a chuckle. She giggled at him before nodding. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you do when you sit with people as they eat? Just talk? Relax?"

"Whatever they want. Some like to play games, some like to just eat in silence. I respect what they want. What about you? Anything at all you'd like me to do?" Venus asked. He thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Whatever you want. You've done this before, not me," he said with yet another chuckle. "Do you mind if I pet you, though? I don't wanna do something to make you uncomfortable," he asked her.

"I'd be offended if you didn't!" she answered excitedly. Jack liked how this espeon talked. Before he could pet her, she stood up and climbed more into his lap with her back against his chest. She scooted down slightly, exposing her belly to him. "Will you rub my belly though? I'll help you eat!" she said. He had no problem with the proposal. Reaching forward, Jack gently rubbed his hands up and down the pokémon's belly. She sighed happily and rested her paws on his arms as he did, not letting him stop. As he did, she would bring food to him and help him eat.

"Your fur is super, super soft. Without sounding awkward, did you bathe this morning? I know a pokémon's fur is only this soft after just being cleaned…" he asked her. The question was a bit awkward but he was genuinely curious.

"Every morning. I get up super early to be clean for my new clients! By the time night comes around, my fur is all nasty and dirty from everyone wanting to touch me. But it's fine because it's super worth it. It makes everyone happy and feel good!" she explained to him. He nodded in response and continued enjoying the feeling of her fur between his fingers. It was just long enough to be able to his hands through it, but not long enough so he couldn't see his fingers.

"Do you go to people's homes often? Every find any weirdos?" he asked jokingly. She laughed at his questions.

"Sometimes, but they're more fun honestly. They're tons of fun to play with. Why? Did you wanna play?" she asked him curiously. "I'd be more than happy to play with you! You're actually my first customer so I'm ready for whoever!"

"What kind of playing do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"All kinds! Too many to honestly list," she said truthfully.

"Well what's your favorite kind? Would you wanna show me?" Jack asked curiously. She was being pretty vague in her responses so he wanted to know what she did when working. He knew espeon were popular pokémon, among all the eevee evolutions truthfully, so he was genuinely curious what people would play. People were weird so he wouldn't doubt that people would ask for more… weird things from her. If they did, he'd feel pretty bad for her to deal with those kinds of advances while working.

"Oh! You wanna see my favorite?! Really?!" she asked him excitedly. He shrugged but nodded right after. He was really intrigued and interested because of how excited she was. "Okay! But you're going to finish eating first, deal? I promise it'll be fun. Plus I really like how gentle you are on my belly. A lot of people are more… fast and rough. I like when people are gentle. It's soothing," she said with a smile while looking up at him. He chuckled and nodded.

For almost fifteen minutes, Jack and Venus just sat quietly as he continued rubbing her belly. He kept looking down at her and saw how her eyes were closed contently. She had a large smile on her face as she sat there. He couldn't figure out who was enjoying themselves more: her or him. Regardless of who was, he knew he'd have to order from this place again and see who else they had who could come for a visit. If all the pokémon were like this one, he'd no doubt have found the one place he wouldn't mind continuously going to!

Eventually, he finished his food. Venus knew that and stood up almost instantly. She stretched once again before turning to him. "How was it?" she asked him.

"Tasted great! Probably one of the best meals I'd ever had before, thanks for asking. I really appreciate that you stayed while I ate. It's nice to eat with someone else around every once in a while," he told her. Jack reached up and gently pat the top of her head.

"Awesome! I'm glad it is," she told him happily. Jack watched as he lost control of his hand. It was laid down next to him where Venus used her powers to lay him down as well. She slowly climbed up his chest and laid down gently with her head mere inches above his. The way she looked down at him was different and he couldn't place how. Her eyes weren't shut but also not entirely open. In a way, Jack would describe them as a lustful gaze. But why? "So, you wanna see how I like to play, huh?" she asked him.

"Uhh… what're you doing?" he asked her. He felt her paws rest on each side of his head, forcing him to look her in the eyes. She inched closer and closer until her nose rested on his. He then felt the rest of her body rest on his. Her belly rested against his with her lower half slightly pushing on his crotch.

"I'm gonna play with you. I want you to relax, though. I'm sure you're weirded out but let me work and I promise you'll enjoy it," she told him. She spoke slowly too him, putting emphasis on each worse. Jack was incredibly confused but… intrigued. What did she want to do to him? Why did she want to do something like this to him? Was she about to do dirty things to him? Probably, judging by their current position…

"...How? Like… are you going to… you know?" he asked her curiously. Venus closed her eyes and rested her head against his. To answer her question, the espeon gently rocked her backside against his crotch. Jack instantly knew what was going on but didn't fight it. Instead of getting a negative reaction like she sort of expected, Jack blushed from it. "O-oh… Umm…"

"Do you not want to play this way? I think if you give me a minute to get you going, you'll really like it," she told him in the same sultry voice. She was hard to resist right away and he felt she knew that. The way her crotch grinded perfectly over his pants right on his growing bulge made it hard to tell her no and that he didn't enjoy it. In fact, it was the exact opposite. He really did enjoy it. Even just this little bit was nice. "I'll tell you what. If you want to stop at any time, we can. Until then, sit back and let me play with you. Sound fair?" she asked him.

"...Yes. That's fair to me. I uh… can't say I expected this…" he told her with a small chuckle. She giggled at him before pulling her head back. The two locked eyes for a moment as she spoke.

"Nobody expects lunch and an espeon to be on top of them. But when it happens, almost nobody says to stop," she said with the tiniest of smirks. He could tell just by how she moved and presented herself that she had done this before, many times if he had to guess. It didn't take him long to feel as if he was fully erect. However, because of his pants constricting him, he couldn't tell entirely. He assumed he was, though.

"I… can't say I did. But… do you do this often?" he asked her. She giggled at him once more and leaned in with her nose on his once more.

"You ask a lot of questions. If you sit back and relax and let me work, I'll answer when we're done. Okay?" she asked him. He didn't like that answer but he was in no position to argue. So he did just what she asked and laid back and got comfy. Content with his decision, Venus picked up the force in which she grinded against him. Each time her crotch dragged along his length a small ting of pleasure was sent up his body. It wasn't a whole lot but it definitely was enough to enjoy. Even with her so close, he could still look her deep in her big eyes. The way she moved on top of him and the way she looked down at him definitely made him feel a tiny bit embarrassed. What was going on sent a blush creeping up on his face, one the espeon enjoyed.

Venus leaned in even closer where he felt her breath on his lips. It was slow and deliberate, enough to tease him into wanting more. He expected her to kiss him, but it never came. Instead, she just kept breathing heavily, as if taunting him into it. "Do… you want to kiss me?" she asked him. She kept inching closer before pulling away. It was hard to resist and the more she asked, the more he wanted to. Her actions were hypnotizing him and it was so weird to see. Between the painful constriction in his pants and what she was doing up higher, it was hard to deny his enjoyment and desire to lock lips with her. "Come on… meet me halfway…" she told him.

Jack couldn't resist. He leaned forward and, just before locking lips with her, she pulled away. She was just far enough away for him to continue feeling her breathing. She was teasing him and he knew it. Even with that, he loved it. It was like a weird, kinky game to him. But she continued to pull away - so much so that he had to give up. "Why… do that?" he asked her with an almost frustrated tone.

"To see if you actually want to or if you do just because I offered…" she told him as she leaned back in. Instead of resting her head going back to taunting him with the threat of kisses, her muzzle went to his neck where she began to gently lick at it. He sighed from the sudden pleasure but soon melted beneath her. She growled playfully at him in response. "You're going to be a fun, fun one. I like it…" she told him before gently nibbling him on the crook of his neck.

"You're killing me…" he growled back. Foreplay was fun and all but this was killing him. His pants were painfully constrictive and it took everything in him to not drop them. This was all her and he had no idea what she was wanting to do. Did she just want to keep grinding on his crotch? Did she plan to take it further? He had no idea but the dampening spot on his pants made him suspect that they would go further.

"Oh? You don't want your pants on? Do you want to feel me against you down there?" she asked him tauntingly. His blush only intensified when she asked that. He forgot she was psychic so she could read his mind. He wanted to answer yes, his mind was screaming it, but he found it hard to answer. "Come on… tell me…" she said, whispering into his ear. "You wanna feel what it's like to have my fur touching you, right?"

"Are you really going to ask me that?" he asked her. She pulled back and placed her paws on his chest as she sat straight up in his lap. With how she positioned herself, she was able to slide her paws beneath his shirt and rub his belly, taunting him with what he could feel if he answered.

"Because I want to hear consent from you. I don't care what your body says. Consent means the world to me. If you say yes, then-."

"I do," he interrupted her quickly. She stopped her grinding for a second before smirking at him.

"Well there you go. I'd be more than happy to help you out, too," she told him. She used her psychic energy to move his hands and gently grasp her butt with them. "I just… need you to hold me up," she winked at him. When she let go, Jack immediately squeezed her cheeks lightly. He felt her lean into the touch as if enjoying it. He then felt the button to his pants become undone and slide down his legs soon after.

"Be honest, how many have you done this with? You're way too… I don't know the word…" he asked her. She grinned at him before shrugging.

"Does it matter? All that does is your enjoyment. Right?" she answered. He grumbled in response but she was right. It didn't matter.

"I wouldn't enjoy it if you weren't. So, are you enjoying it?" he asked her.

"Again, it doesn't matter if-."

"It does to me," Jack once again interrupted. "I want to know if you're at least feeling good like me. If not then I wouldn't…"

"Do you want to find out?" she asked him in an innocent tone.

"I mean you can just say yes or no…" he told her. She giggled and shook her head at him.

"But that's no fun. Come on, you're already close to finding out. You can touch me there and find out. Go ahead, it won't be weird," said Venus with a smile. He felt weird being told to touch her private parts but… she did consent to it. So was it really weird? He was also curious if she was enjoying it like him so he figured it wouldn't hurt.

With his right hand, Jack slowly trailed from her butt to between her legs. He gently rubbed until he found what he was looking for. He slowly dragged a finger along her slit where she let out the tiniest of sighs. He found her to be slightly damp from the grinding. Not much, but it was there. He continued to gently stroke but the curiosity continued to get the better of him. So he slipped a finger in, catching her off-guard.

"Woah now," she huffed at him. Once more, she used her psychic to pull his hand free from between her legs. This time, she had a blush on her face. "Not too far. Gotta take it slow, right? Maybe when we're done, you can try that."

"S-sorry, I just-."

"Don't be sorry. I gave permission but you just went a little more than I anticipated, but not like I'm complaining. I just… didn't expect it. Come on, let's get going again, yeah?" she told him. Without a complaint coming from Jack, he rested his hands back on the couch where Venus towered over his bulging erection. He could feel the heat coming from between her legs. Slowly, she lowered herself so she once more rested against his crotch. Her fur was incredibly, incredibly soft against his bare skin and contrasted nicely with the tiny bit of moisture her body naturally created. She dragged herself from the base of his shaft to the top of his head before lifting herself and repeating the motion.

Jack immediately knew he liked this much more than when she did it through his pants. Her fur was incredibly soft to the touch so to feel it on his more sensitive parts was better. With each grind against him, she pushed harder. He could feel her lips slightly spreading around him, but only enough to give him a teaser for what she could be doing. With her lips spread, more of her juices came out, slowly lubing up his member.

Soon, the espeon had built up a steady pace of rocking. Jack was thoroughly enjoying himself as she moved on top of him. Her folds teased him massively with each one, as if showing what he could be getting. He hated knowing what could have been but trusted what she was doing entirely. She seemed to be the expert so if she wanted to get a little foreplay in before the main course, then he had no problems. Besides, he enjoyed the feeling of her fur way too much to tell her to move on.

"So… do you still… want to kiss me?" she asked as she leaned in once more. Before she could pull away, Jack reached up and rested a hand on her cheek as he then leaned forward. His lips rested against hers, answering the question for him. She put just as much force into the kiss. There was no fight for control, no dominance or power struggle… just pure passion. She was trying to put emotion to it and he felt every single one. He felt the care, the gentleness, and the tenderness. She was him to enjoy it and it definitely showed. She wasn't some horny espeon, no. This espeon was one of passion and romance and he gave her kudos for that. Rumors had it that espeon, or any eevee evolution for that matter, were super slutty. She may have gotten around quite a bit, but that doesn't make her a slut. At least, not to him.

Venus mimicked Jack and gently rested a paw on his cheek. With each grind down low, she would rub his cheek. He was absolutely in love with how passionate and gentle she was. Ever since she got here, he'd seen the gentle nature she had. She respected his space by waiting for permission to sit on his couch and lap, she wanted his consent to go further, and wanted to ask what he wanted.

Jack felt a tiny bit of her natural lubricant sliding down his member and onto his inner thigh. That alone felt absolutely amazing. As she rocked her slit against him, he felt her long, slender tail coil around his leg tightly, as if holding him where he was. Jack had no desire to go anywhere but he was, even if he had the ability to. He was enjoying himself way too much to.

Through locked lips came soft, subtle moans from the two. Jack couldn't tell if they were his moans or her moans, but he didn't care. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure. He desperately wanted her to stop the teasing and give him what he really wanted but she wouldn't. Venus had other plans he didn't know about. She liked seeing him so relaxed, even if she had just met him. It was… nice.

Venus' fur tickled his inner thighs with each grind. As time went on, she put more force into her humps, as if driving him to cum. If she wanted him to get off this way, it wouldn't take much longer. He was way too into it to not get off. It felt way too good to not enjoy it. Further and further his mind went as he enjoyed it. It was all too perfect for him as he got lost entirely with pleasure.

Reaching up, Jack once again grabbed the espeon's soft, furry butt in both hands. She was once picking herself up with each hump but now with the way he held her, she couldn't. Instead, she rocked herself back and forth, her slit never leaving his member. To him, it felt so much better than before. To add onto it, Venus' juices coated him entirely, making her actions much easier.

Venus pulled her head away from the kiss and sat up in his lap. With her psychic powers, she removed his hands and removed the shirt from his body. Once it was, she immediately placed his hands back onto her butt where he continued squeezing. She moaned to the touch as she leaned in close to him. "I want you to cum. I want you to do it…" she told him quietly in his ear.

"I'm so close…" he told her. She moaned in response, never ceasing her grinding. He hadn't realized it until that moment but he actually was very close to his orgasm. He had his head back with his eyes shut tightly. He was grunting with each rough thrust from her. Jack felt Venus gently nibbling against his neck, teasing him beyond words.

"So give me it. I want to feel your warm, warm seed. Let's see it…" she whispered between nibbles. After each bite, she would lick his neck. The two feelings starkly contrasted the other. It was weird, but very enjoyable. When Jack woke up this morning, he didn't expect to have an espeon sexually pleasing him, yet here he was. She was incredibly sexy with how she moved on top of him and she had to have known it. There's no way she didn't.

"I'm gonna…" was all he managed to get out. Jack began to thrust involuntarily against the espeon, trying to draw it out with him. A long, loud groan came from him as his orgasm hit, an eruption of semen coming from within him. Venus held herself tightly against him as her rocking stopped. Like him, a groan came, but this one was more quiet and definitely sounded incredibly sexy to him.

"Give it to me… I want to feel it on my belly," she continued whispering. Not needing to be told, Jack felt the warmth of his seed spilling from his member and between the two of them. "That's so good…" she moaned and whispered to him. Jack panted heavily as he felt more of his seed coating his lower belly. With his member pressed tightly between his and Venus' belly, it was going nowhere, not that she complained. Halfway through his orgasm, Venus gently lifted herself to look between the two where a tiny bit of his seed shot further up on his belly. "Look at that. You did just as I asked. Thank you…" she told him before looking up to him.

Jack's head laid heavily on the cushion of the couch as he panted tiredly. He couldn't believe he actually just came from such minor contact like that. Venus used a paw to make him look up at her. She had a big blush on her face that poked through her purple fur. Leaning in, she licked his cheek then nose. "Did you feel good?"

"Great…" he told her with a small chuckle. "That isn't your first time… is it?" he asked her as he caught his breath. She shook her head as she slowly sank lower down his body.

"Nope… Not my first, not my last. Let me help you clean up," she told him. Before he could do anything, he felt the tongue of Venus gently trail from the base of his shaft up to the head. He let out a surprised sigh as she did this many more times. When she stopped, she climbed higher up and licked up his cum from his belly. With her psychic, she made him look her in the eyes as she did it. It hung on her tongue for a moment as she showed it to him. Just after winking to him, she gulped it down with ease. "Tasty…"

"Are you trying to do something to me? Because like… whatever it is, you're succeeding…" he told her with a huge blush. Venus sat on top of his legs and began to lick at her belly, cleaning herself up nicely.

"Maybe… maybe not. I just like to play! Is that bad?" she asked him. When she done cleaning, she laid across his belly once more with her head on his chest. "You know, I can see you want more. I heard in your mind you really wanted me to just ride you for real. Be honest, you want me to, right?"

"After that, how could I not?" answered Jack truthfully. She giggled at his answer.

"Well… I'd love to. But I do have to get to work. But I'll tell you what," she said as she jumped down from him and stood up. He groaned in agony that he was going to be left with just that bunch of teasing. He sat up and dangled his feet off the couch before pulling his pants up. "You know my work. You know me. Come by before we close and I'll see what I can do for you. Or any time that's convenient for you. Sound fair?"

"Wait, what? What're you offering?" he asked for clarification. "You ask me to be clear in what I want, now you be clear."

"If you come by my work, it'll be worth your while. What we just did? That's only the beginning of what it could be. And there's many, many others like me. So if you wanna eat and have fun, you know where to come," she told him with a wink.

"...Are you joking with me? Or is that a genuine thing?" he asked in disbelief. She smirked and turned around before bending over, showing him what he really wanted. Her small slit was dripping wet and it pained him to be so far away.

"How about you come and find out. It won't hurt anything, will it? Any time you're ready, you know where I'll be," she told him once more. "Besides, you know you'll at least get to see this wonderful view. I'll be waiting," said Venus as she got up from her bent over position. Jack was left in a confused and curious state as he watched her leave his apartment. Each step she took had a sway in her hips, one he noticed but paid no mind to when she first arrived.

"That didn't just happen…" was all he said he laid back against the couch, unsure if she was being truthful or not. There was no way a place like that existed - one where you can get sex while eating. A place like that, especially one with pokémon, had to be illegal… right? There was no way it couldn't be. But then why was she so eager to get on him? She just had to have been in the mood. She couldn't do this while in her actual business… right?

"Fuck… now I have to know…"


End file.
